


Exploring

by BlazersEtc



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Sassy Minho at the end, Thomas is curious, newtmas - Freeform, so is newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas asks a question he’s been dying to find out the answer to; and it seems that the boy he likes is willing to give him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner canon, with the modification that Thomas wasn't the last one sent up in the box. Movie verse because of reasons but an element or two from the books. Un-betaed.

It's not a question Newt was expecting from the raven haired boy, thought the more Newt thought about it the more he realized he should have expected it-sooner rather than later really. Thomas had been in the Maze with the rest of the Gladers for a little over three months now, and today all the Glader's were celebrating the arrival of a new Greenie, in the same fashion they had when Thomas arrived. Gally's secret brew was flowing and though Thomas still hated the taste the effect of it was nice. Thomas was on his second jar of the stuff, well maybe third if you count the sips he'd stolen out of Minho and Newt's jars, just to annoy them. Thomas learned very quickly that his tolerance for the mystery drink wasn't very high, his thoughts already jumbled and his head warm and fuzzy; Newt on the other hand was already on his second glass and seemed unfazed. Which is probably what had brought this conversation on, because without the amber liquid Newt was sure that Thomas wouldn't be asking.

"I'm not sure what you're asking here, Tommy." It wasn't the truth, Newt knew exactly what Thomas was getting at but he didn't want Thomas to be embarrassed in the morning-and he'd already done enough stupid klunk for one night.

"I mean, I've only been here a few months and you guys...you guys have been here for years. How do you ever get over it?" Thomas looked genuinely confused and somewhere in Newt's mind he related the image to that of a kicked animal.

"We, uh, don't exactly ignore it." Newt took another sip of his drink, needing a little extra if this conversation were really going to happen-and it looked like it was.

"But...shuck, I'm dying over here. I'm pretty sure I woke up horny and it doesn't just go away. How do you handle it without biting someone's head off?"

Newt snorted, "You know, you're not very bright sometimes."

Thomas would have glared at the blonde but he was currently too drunk to care enough, so instead he just stared.

"Isn't it obvious? It's not like we're hurting for people. We show up with our memories wiped and yeah, most of these shanks come in here with no idea of what they prefered, but when you get desperate enough...you're willing to experiment a little." Newt took another sip from his glass, letting the drunk Thomas digest his words, though in his state Newt was sure he'd need to spell it out for the boy.

"So...you're all gay?" Thomas's eyebrows scrunched up as he looked up at Newt from his place laying in the grass. Newt rolled his eyes and slid down the tree trunk he was sitting against just a bit, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"Not even close. Well, I am, but I can't speak for the others. Gally wouldn't dream of getting near any of us like that and Alby is pretty much the same. Mihno isn't against it but he's very...picky about what and who he's with."

Thomas's eyebrows seemed to furrow even more, trying to sort Newt's words out in his head. Thomas had heard a lot of conversation about girls from the other boy's, and thought Thomas could vaguely recall what it was like to like a girl, he didn't have much to go off of here. Thomas figured that everyone else was strictly straight with how detailed some conversations got at dinner but now he was starting to realize that wasn't the case.

"How come I didn't know this before?"

"It's not like they want to go blabbing about it to everyone. It's kind of private. It's not like we don't know of course, it's pretty obvious when two blokes go missing at the same time, but no one questions it. We all need a little bloody relaxation sometimes."

Newt's voice had gotten a little defensive and if Thomas were more sober he probably would have realized how his questions were coming off.

"Huh." Thomas head lulled to the side as he looked over at Newt, the new information floating around in his mind. He stayed silent for a few moment, contemplating Newt's words.

"So...who have you....ya know." Thomas waved his hand a little, trying to get his point across without saying the wrong thing.

Newt looked down at Thomas for a moment, studying the shorter boy. Newt's eyes were guarded as if he weren't sure he wanted to share. Part of him wanted to say 'None of your bloody business' and the other half wanted to just blurt it out. The latter finally won out.

"Mihno. It was slightly after I got the limp. The med-jacks thought having my best friend visit without them might help me feel better. Turns out it did but not for the reason they were thinking." Newt smirked just a bit as he looked into the fire by his feet, remembering that day all too well. "That's really it. Mihno and I decided we worked better as friends...without benifets. I'm usually busy keeping up with the glade anyway." Newt shrugged a little, the discussion of his sex life not as awkward as he'd thought it would be, at least not with Thomas.

"That explains so much." Thomas looked like he'd just had the entire world explained to him and Newt looked down at Thomas curiously. When Thomas didn't elaborate Newt looked back to the fire, faintly aware of the sounds of partying Gladers in the background.

"You know, I don't remember if I like girls or not." The words caused Newt to look back to Thomas's place on the ground. "I mean, I think I do, but I've never really thought about ya know, boys before. It doesn't sound so bad."

Newt let the corners of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly, amused by Thomas's revelations. Newt had always liked Thomas, ever since the box had come up and Thomas hadn't broken down and complained for weeks Newt had been drawn to him. As time passed the two grew closer and Newt considered Thomas his best friend; but he had never thought about him as more than that. Okay, maybe that was a lie. There were plenty of times when Thomas would come back from the Maze, out of breath and sweaty, his hair sticking out in all different directions and Newt's mind had immediately pictured Thomas in the same state-only in a very different situation.

"Want to find out?" Newt wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that, where the sudden boldness had come from, but he'd blame it on Gally's drink.

Thomas looked up at Newt for a moment as if he'd just been handed the most expensive gift and couldn't believe it was for him. Thomas nodded a bit numbly, his whole body desperate to find out exactly what Newt was offering.

Newt smirked, moving his arm from where they had been crossed and ran his fingers through Thomas's hair. He'd done this gesture many times before when Thomas had been upset or exhausted, knowing it was the only way to calm the boy down-but it had always been meant as a token of friendship, not one of lust and desire.

Newt slowly moved his fingers down Thomas's neck to his chest, letting his fingers trail ever so lightly across the fabric of Thomas's shirt before he found one of Thomas's nipples and pressed a little harder, earning a hitch in Thomas's breath. Newt's smirked widened as he leaned down to hover just inches from Thomas's face, his eyes searching Thomas's own to make sure that this was okay, that they were okay. Thomas stared back without any signs of regret or confusion so Newt moved forward to press their lips together.

It was as if the fire beside them had somehow jumped to their bodies as their lips met, Thomas let out a groan, immediately moving his hands to tangle in Newt's hair, trying to pull him closer. Newt's breath hitched as he pressed harder against Thomas's mouth, slipping his tongue past the seam of Thomas's lips as a groan of his own slid free. Both boys were lost in the feeling until Newt pulled away to breath, both of their chest rising and falling harshly.

"I don't know if I like boys..." Thomas mumbled, and something in Newt's heart shattered. Newt hadn't realized how much he'd wanted this, how much he'd been dying for this and now that he had a taste he was like a man in the desert who just been given water; He needed more and he needed it now. The thought of never feeling Thomas's lips against his again was almost painful and the thought of having zero chance with the boy as anything other than a friend was making his heart feel empty.

"But I like you." Thomas smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the sides, a sign that Newt knew meant he was truly happy. Newt gave Thomas's side a harsh slap, "You're such a bloody slinthead." Newt huffed, though he found it hard to be angry at Thomas when he'd just told him that he liked him.

Thomas chuckled, giving Newt's lips a quick peck before glancing over to where the rest of the Glader's were partying. Newt seemed to notice them just as Thomas did and he grinned down at Thomas, "What do you say we leave these shanks to their party and continue this over at the homestead."

*******

The homestead was completely vacant when Newt and Thomas arrived, and it took next to no time for the boy's to find Thomas's palet. Newt had brought one of the small lanterns with them, not wanting to attract any attention to their location but the light was soon forgotten when Thomas's lips were on Newt's once again.

Clothes came off so quickly that Newt wasn't even sure who had taken what off of who and it took even less time for Thomas to pull Newt down to the ground, thankful that he'd left his blanket out this morning by mistake. Newt didn't have time to stare at Thomas's form, there would be plenty of time for that later, for now teeth clanked together as Newt pressed his mouth to Thomas's again, a need to have Thomas close was growing so rapidly that Newt almost felt desperate.

Thomas easily wedged himself between Newt's leg's his mouth leaving Newt's lips to trail down his cheek to his throat. Newt was about to protest when Thomas nipped at the skin there, causing Newt to let out a low moan, his back arching ever so slightly towards Thomas. "Tommy..." Newt breathed, a little dazed by the liquid hot pleasure that was coursing through his veins. His eyelids fluttered for a moment as he tried not to get too carried away so soon; but it was a loosing battle.

"I love it when you call me that." Thomas let the admission slide past his lips without a second thought, too caught up in the way Newt was reacting to him. Usually Thomas was the one shy and blushing, especially when the conversation had to do with Newt; but right now the roles had totally flipped on him.

Thomas's hands were sliding over every inch of Newt's skin, wanting to touch every single part of the boy before this night was over. Thomas wasn't sure if this was a one time thing, he didn't know if Newt had noticed how Thomas stared at him in fascination when they were at lunch or how Thomas seemed to always be near the blonde when he wasn't busy- and Thomas didn't know if Newt felt the same way if he did. Newt didn't push Thomas away, not even when Thomas's fingers trailed over the long scar down his leg. Newt never let anyone see his leg because of that scar but with Thomas it didn't seem scary, it was just another part of him that Thomas got to see in the moment they shared. Thomas wanted to ask what happened, wanting to know why the scar was there, but something told him that was a question for another time so he put it in the back of his mind and focused on Newt instead.

Newt's hands were grabbing at Thomas wherever he could reach and currently that was Thomas's neck. There was an emotion in Newt's eyes that Thomas had never seen before:absolute need. "Tommy, please."   
It didn't take more than that for Thomas to nod, glancing around the place for something he could use as a lubricant. Newt seemed to noticed Thomas's searching eyes and he nodded his head to the bag he'd brought with him. "The med-jacks gave anyone who came asking a small bottle of this oil stuff. It's not exactly the best thing to use but it's bloody better than nothing." Thomas nodded, letting Newt know he understood before reaching for the bag and rifling through it. He found the small glass bottle in a pocket of the bag and pulled it out. He took the cap off and stared at it for a moment before looking back down at the flushed boy beneath him.

"I, uh....I don't remember...I'm not sure that I've ever done this." Thomas admitted, a light blush on his cheeks. He couldn't remember much from before the maze and what he did remember made him think that what experience he did have was learned on himself.

"Just put it on your fingers and start slow." Newt encouraged, squirming a little from his place on the blanket. Thomas nodded, doing as he was told he coated two of his fingers with the oil and moved them between Newt's legs. Thomas pressed in a single finger and almost moaned at how tight Newt was and he tried desperately not to imagine how amazing this was going to feel and focus instead on Newt.

Newt was used to the feeling, having practiced the same motions on himself when needed so it didn't take long for Newt to encourage Thomas to keep going. Thomas added another finger, slowly scissoring the blonde open as newt's body relaxed a bit. Thomas watched in awe as Newt's hips rolled up once, seeking out more friction; Newt was beautiful. "Tommy, I can't bloody wait any longer."

Thomas nodded, his whole body was hot and all he wanted in this moment was to get closer to the boy here with him. Thomas removed his fingers before wiping them on the blanket-they could just get a new one from WCKED- and moved to position his cock against Newt's entrance. Thomas could feel the nerves building up in his stomach, though they'd been there the whole time they were now blooming full force and Thomas could feel his hands shaking just a bit.

"If you're not okay with this we can stop, I don't want you to think-"

"No. I want this. As long as you do?"

Newt nodded, reaching up to cup Thomas's cheek in his palm. He pressed his lips to Thomas's softly, smiling as he pulled back, "Shag me,Tommy."

The encouragement was all Thomas needed to keep going. Thomas pressed inside of Newt slowly, a moan sliding past his lips as the tight heat enveloped him. Newt bit his lip in pain as Thomas pressed the whole way in, it having been too long since he'd been like this. Thomas was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath, his free hand moving to rub circles on Newt's thigh to sooth him.

"You...you feel amazing." Thomas breathed, his eyes wide with awe. Newt smiled a bit, trying to distract himself from the pain that was slowly fading into a dull burn. "So do you."

The two stayed like that for a moment, each trying to get a hold on themselves before they went on. "I'm ready. Please Tommy."

Thomas didn't need any more encouragement than that. He moved his hips slowly at first, in and out, trying to find a rhythm that suited them both. He started to get the hang of it, Newt's body relaxed and his legs fell apart, moaning as his body invited Thomas in. Newt's hands moved to tangle in Thomas's hair, gripping a little too tightly at times but Thomas didn't care. The feeling of being this close to Newt was better than anything he could have imagined and he was going to remember every moment of this for the rest of his life.

"God, you're beautiful." Thomas blurt out, his mouth no longer attached to his brain. "I didn't know it would feel like this. I didn't know..."

"Me either." Newt managed between moans, his head falling back as he got closer to the edge. Neither boy was going to last very long, too overcome by the pleasure and lack of stamina to hold off. Thomas didn't have time to think about Newt's words, his brain was too busy repeating things like 'It's actually happening' and 'holy shit' to focus.

"Shit, I'm so close." Newt's voice was tight as if he were fighting something off and Thomas knew exactly what Newt wanted. Thomas worked harder than before to try and get Newt off, shifting a little to try and get better leverage he brushed something inside of newt that had him yelling 'shit' so loud that Thomas was sure the others had to have heard him. Thomas tried to hit the spot again, letting out a moan of his own when he succeeded and Newt grabbed at his hair. "I....Newt..."

Newt just nodded, "I know, I-Tommy!" Newt's back arched as his body let go, shaking as he came across his stomach. It only took Thomas a few seconds more before he was moaning Newt's name, his arms giving out as he collapsed on top of Newt.

Both boys took a moment to try and catch their breath as they came down, Thomas rolled off of newt as soon as he was able to get his muscles to comply and they both laid side by side breathing hard.

"Bloody hell." Newt managed, turning his head to grin over at Thomas. Thomas turned to meet Newt's gaze, his own smile eating his face.

"That was amazing."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Newt asked casually, wondering just how long Thomas had found him attractive.

"Probably when I first came out of the box."

Newt nodded, his smile only growing.

****

The two had dozed off only moments later, too exhausted from the long day in the glade and their activities to stay awake. Newt began to wake when he heard a familiar voice close by, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You two shuck faces might want to put on some clothes before the rest of the shanks get back."

It took Newt a moment to realize that he and Thomas were still very much naked and uncovered as he stared up at a smirking Minho,pointing to his watch. "Bloody hell, you're annoying."

Minho chuckled, gently kicking thomas's foot with his own. "Greenie, wake up before your boyfriend decides to do something stupid. I don't feel like chucking him out into the Maze tonight."

Thomas groaned as he awoke, blushing when he saw Minho staring at him and quickly trying to cover up with the blanket.

"Relax shuck face. You're far too ugly for my eyes to want to see that again."

Thomas threw a pillow at his head.

Minho ducked and laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Five minutes and then I left the rest of them back in here. They need sleep to you know." Minho winked before vanishing out into the Glade.

Newt turned to Thomas with a smirk, "Welp you heard him, we better get dressed before they come back, I wouldn't want everyone else getting an eyeful of their second in command naked in bed with his boyfriend."


End file.
